Dark Deception's Hamtaro song Parodies
by Dark Deception
Summary: -OPEN FOR IDEAS- Hey! I know you like parodies of many songs, but mine are Hamtaro versions of almost every japanese songs. Read & Review. Don't flame! ch.5 is up after 2 months of hiatus.
1. Momotaro's song

**TKM: WTF!!! OMG! It's Friday the 13th!!!!!!!!**

**DD: What's wrong?**

**TKM: It's the worst day I never want to see!**

**Kizikara: What time is it?**

**TKM (In a fetal position) Friday the thirteenth…**

**DD: I know a songfic that can turn can turn it all around.**

**TKM: What's that?**

**DD: A Hamtaro parody of a song about Momotaro.**

**Kizikara: Oh sweet Christmas… not another one…**

Disclaimer: (Hides in a stash of 4 leaf clovers) DD never owns Hamtaro or the Momotaro no uta song.

Dark Deception's Hamtaro song parodies

Song 1:

Momotaro's song

_Himawaritaro-san no uta_

_Himawaritaro-san, Himawaritaro-san_

_Okoshini tsuketa kibidango_

_Hitotsu watashi ni kudasai na!_

_Agemashou, agemashou_

_Ima kara oni no seibatsu ni_

_Tsuite kuru nara agemashou_

**DD: This is only the beginning readers. I'm making a list of sonfics, and I'm not going to carry any burden! (Dramatic music)**

A/N: This songfic, in a long list of songfics, is short. Don't get upset. R&R. Don't flame…


	2. One Night Carnival

**DD: (Asleep)**

**Anna Lindhurst: (Giggling) this it going to be fun Amemiya!**

**Amemia Sayaka: (smiling cutely) Yup!**

**Anna Lindhurst: I'm going to enter this sone in the spng parody fanfic. Dark Deception will never notice!**

**(Continues at the end)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan or it's sequle, the song: One Night Carnival by Kishidan, or the characters that are living in DD's home. only his OCs and his self-respect.

"Oren toko konai ka?"

WAN NAITO KAANIBARU

Mune no oku Zuki-Zuki to ototateru Hamham

"Tonikaku mou

Gyougi yoku majime nante unzari datta" Hamham

Taikutsu ni obieteta no sa yoru no yami ni nigekonda Hamham

"Suteneko mitai na oretachi ni

Kaeru basho nante mou doko ni mo nakatta" Hamham

Can you master baby? master baby!

Can't you master baby? master baby!

Can you master baby? master baby!

Can't you master baby? So long...

Mabataki mosezu ni

Oretachi wa hikari no uzu ni maki komareteku

Kumo no sukima ni terase aoshiroki tsuki yo terase

Hoshi ga matataku Distance

Samishigari yatachi no densetsu sa One Night Carnival fun fun

Kaze ni kaoru Tactics ga ore no mune o shimetsukeru Hamham

"Yaketa ASUFARUTO ni utta kodou o

Tashikani oretachi wa kiitan da" Hamham

Can you master baby? master baby!

Can't you master baby? master baby!

Can you master baby? Be my baby!!

Can't you master baby? So long...

"Oretachi ga yasagureta koto ni wake nante

Nakatta yo tada sukoshi dake

Bukiyou datta no ka mo shirenai"

Koishite iru no sa kono yoru ni koishiteru no sa

Yagate umi ga mieru samishigari yatachi no densetsu sa

One Night Carnival fun fun

"Ano koro no oretachi

Yami no naka janakya yumemirare nakatta

Ano MIRAABOORU mitai ni

Akarukute manmaru na otsukisan ni akogareta dake SA

Ikouze BIRIODO no mukou e"

Mou sugu umi ga mieru samishigari yatachi no densetsu sa

One Night Carnival fun fun

One Night Carnival Oh wrong

Let's get free...

**Amemiya: (posts it in the profile) I feel so... (scream joyfully) GIDDY!!**

**DD: (Wakes up, freaked out) What the fish stick? (Looks at Anna and Amemiya) What the?!**

**Amemiya: OMG! busted...**

**DD: what where you doing?!**

**Amemiya: (Blushes cutely and cuddly) Aw! we wern't doing anything. I was just happy!**

**DD: About what?**

**Anna: (Wispers to Amemiya) let's get out of here!**

**DD: (rushes to the computer) Holy crappin' Aphena! what did you do!**

**Amemiya: (points at Anna) She did it!**

**DD: This is...**

**-cuts to the end because of the F-bomb he is about to drop-**

A/N: This songfic in a librairy of songfics was from the game: Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan,and No, he dosen't own it! R&R. No flames. Happy Summer!


	3. Sekai wa Sore wo Ai to Yobundaze

**Shinta and Ryuta: (Playing Pt2 of the final stage of their game: Moreo! Nekkutsu Rhythm Damashii Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan 2 for the Playstation 2)**

**Kai: When in the name of Ouendan did you upload the game to it's consol form?**

**DD: Blame Dart and Tron.**

**Shinta: (pauses the game during the 2nd success scene) Dude! this game kicks serious-**

**Ryuta: Dude! how was it possible to shove 2 screens into one for you PS2, figur out the color of the 4 buttons with each colored section, and add multiple save files in one memory card?**

**DD: Well...**

**Rin and Aoi: Can we play?**

**Shinta and Ryuta: We wern't done yet! (Continues the game)**

**DD: (to the viewers) this is the 3rd song of the song parodies fanfic from the GameFAQ message boards.**

Disclaimer: DD dose not own anything! how many times am i going to tell you!

Song #3:

Sekai wa Sore wo Ai to Yobundaze

Namida no naka ni kasu kana  
Akari ga tomottara  
Kimi no me no mae de  
Atatamete ta koto hanasu no sa  
**  
When a faint glimmer shines in your tears,  
I'll say something to warm you up.  
**  
Soredemo bokura no koe ga  
Kawaite yuku dake nara  
Asa ga kuru made  
Semete dare ka to utaetain da  
**  
Even so, until our voices give out...  
Until dawn breaks... I want to at least sing together with someone.  
**  
Kinou no anata ga uso datto yuku nara  
Kinou no keshiki wo sutete shimau kakenai  
**  
If you're saying that that wasn't the real you yesterday  
Then I'll just throw away yesterday's scene  
**  
CHORUS  
Atarashii hibi wo tsunagu no wa  
atarashii kimi to boku nano sa  
bokura naze ka tashika me au  
sekai ja sore wo ai to hamu daze  
**  
What connects the new days is the new you and me  
The "coincidental" way we met confirms it; and that's what the world calls hamham love!  
**  
kokoro no koe wo tsunagu no ga  
kore hodo kowai mono da to wa  
kimi to boku ga koe wo awasu  
ima made no kako nante nakatta ka no you ni  
utai dasunda  
**  
What connects the voices of our hearts is so amazing it's frightening.  
You and me are combining our voices;  
We want to sing without care, like there has been no past until now.  
**  
CHORUS

bokura wa izure dare ka wo  
utagacchimau kara  
semete ima dake  
utsukushii uta wo utau no sa  
kanashii kotoba de wa  
nani mo kawaranain daze  
yatsura ga nani wo sh!tatte iunda  
**  
One day, we will end up doubting someone;  
But at least for now I'm going to sing a beautiful song  
With sad words, oh yeah  
Nothing will change  
"What are they doing?" you say.  
**  
Kinou no anata ga uragiri no hito nara  
Kinou no keshiki wo wasurechimau dake da  
**  
If yesterday you were a traitor,  
Then I'll just forget about yesterday's scene.  
**  
CHORUS  
Atarashii hibi no kaeru no wa  
ijirashii hodo no ai na no sa  
bokura sore wo tashika me au  
sekai ja sore mo ai to hamu daze  
**  
The thing that changes these new days is this innocent love.  
Our meeting confirms that, and the world calls that hamham love!  
**  
kokoro no koe wo tsunagu no ga  
kore hodo kowai mono da to wa  
boku ga naze ka koe wo awasu  
ima made no kako nante nakatta ka no you ni  
utai dasundaze  
**  
What connects the voices of our hearts is so amazing it's frightening;  
Somehow my voice unites with yours  
I want to sing without care, like there has been no past till now!  
**  
/CHORUS

ai to heiwa!  
ai to heiwa!  
ai to heiwa!  
kanashimi de hana ga saku mono ka  
**  
Love and peace!  
Love and peace!  
Love and peace!  
Will a sunflower bloom from sadness?  
**  
CHORUS  
Atarashii hibi no bokutachi wa  
takanaru yokan ga sh!teru no sa  
kimi to boku ga yume wo sakebu  
**  
The "us" of our new days are filled with expectation!  
You and me cry out our dreams!  
**  
sekai wa sore wo matte irun daze  
**  
The world is waiting for us!  
**  
Anata no tame ni utau no ga  
kore hodo kowaimono datto wa  
dakedo bokura tashika me au  
**  
My singing for you is so incredible that it's frightening.  
But we met for a reason.  
**  
Ima made no kakko nante  
Nakattaka no you ni  
Kanashimi no yoru nante  
Nakattaka no you ni

Utai dasun da ze  
**  
Like up till now there had been no past...  
like there had never been any sad nights...**

I want to sing like that!  


CHORUS

SEKAI JA SORE WO AI TO HAMU DA ZE  
**  
AND THAT'S WHAT THE WORLD CALLS HAMHAM LOVE!!!**

LOVE & PEACE!  
LOVE & PEACE!  
LOVE & PEACE!  
LOVE & PEACE!  
LOVE & PEACE!  
LOVE & PEACE!!!

A/N: this time, the bold letters are english translations of the lyrics. R&R. no flames.


	4. Survivor

**J: (Sleeping)**

**Rin: Who invited him?**

**Bolderdash: I don't know.**

**???: Agents are... GO!!**

**J: (Jumps up and breakes through the roof)**

**Bolderdash: O.O! DD's Going to be mad...**

**Maria: What did you do?**

**Bolderdash and Rin: Nothing!**

**Maria: Then who hole on the roof?**

**Rin: Some government agent who was sleeping on DD's couch.**

**DD: What happened?**

**Maria: Nothing. They already told me.**

**DD: Well at least let me in. I have a song to put in!**

**All: Okay.**

Disclaimer: (Sleeping. but a note was on a door says 'DD never owns nothing! Expecially the song: Survivor by Desteny's Child(Which has nothing to do with the other 3 songs) this time, their's a stroy to that!')

Song 4:

Survivor

"Forget it!" Dexter yelled as Howdy is still whining about laughing zombies "I am not kidding! Hilarious zombies! Turning you into one of them by kissing you! I'm serious!" Howdy still whined as Dexter turned on the news. "There has been a report of blue, laughing zombies seen across the Z, U, and H sectors of Downtown Hamcropolis. please seal the doors, bar the windows, and call Hos Del Gotto (A/N: He's from the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, but I don't own him.) because the dissease is spreading fa- OH MY GOD!" The news reporter told everyone before the transmission cuts off. "See? I told you" Howdy told Dexter as they heard the door banged opend.

Zombies begin to laugh as Howdy and Dexter begins to cower in fear. "This is terrorfying, but i find laughing zombies funny." Howdy told Dexter as he cuts him off "Now's not the best time!" Dexter yelled as the two prepared to yell in unison: "HHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!!!"

At EBA central, Commander Kahn spotted the distress signal coming from Dexter and Howdy. "Those guys need help" he spoke as he shouts out: "Agents are... GO!"

"We are done for!" Dexter cried as he sees a Black 2008 Scion Tc (A/N: I seriously don't own it!) with a star on the hood, and out of it came 3 agents: Derrik, J, and Morris (A/N: I don't own any of those characters whatsoever!) "Who are they?" Howdy asked as Dexer flips through the pages of the Government archives he snared from Maxwell. "They are the Elite Beat Agents." Dexter replied as he hit the page containing infomation about them.

As J yelled out: "The Elite Beat Agents are at your service!" The music 'Survivor' on his MP3 player starts up.

(Music starts)

_Now that you are out of my life,_

_I'm so much better,_

_You thought that I'd be weak without you,_

_But I'm stronger._

_You thought that I'd be broke without you,_

_But I'm richer._

_You thought that I'd be sad without you;_

_I laugh harder._

_You thought I wouldn't grow without you;_

_Now I'm wiser._

_You thought I would be helpless without you,_

_But I'm smarter._

_You thought that I'd be stressed without you,_

_But I'm chillin'._

_You thought I wouldn't sell without you -_

_Sold nine million._

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

(Music pauses)

Howdy picks up an axe and starts hitting the zombies untill a jar of peanuts hit Howdy's head and realizes that he has to throw them at their mouths. "EAT NUTS!" He yelled as peanuts went flying into the zombies. After that, the zombies went unconsouse (Can't spell) as they spat "Yuck! Disgusting!!"

"Howdy!!" Dexter screamed at the produce isle of his store. "Crud! their's still more!" Howdy snaped as he hooked up the can of peanuts to his shotgun for ammo. "I'm comming for you pal!"

(Music resumes)

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you;_

_I'm inhalin'._

_You thought I couldn't see without you - _

_Perfect vision!_

_You thought I couldn't last without you,_

_But I'm lastin'._

_You thought that I would die without you,_

_But I'm livin'._

_Thought that I would fail without you,_

_But I'm on top._

_Thought it would be over by now,_

_But it won't stop._

_You thought that I would self-destruct,_

_But I'm still here;_

_Even in my years to come,_

_I'm still gonna be here._

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

(Music pauses)

Howdy bust at the door, shooting the zombies' mouths with peanuts, and draged Dexter out to the storage room. "We have to irradicate the zombies!" Dexter balled as Howdy shuts him up. "I know how to turn the zombies back to civilians. here. Use this." Howdy said as he gives Dexter a peanut-equiped sub-machine gun. "How am I supposed to use that peice of-" Dexter got cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream. "PASHMINA!!" They both yelled as they head to the fifth floor of the megamart.

(Music resumes)

_I'm wishin' you the best,_

_Pray that you are blessed,_

_Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness._

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna blast you on the radio._

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo._

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine._

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity._

_(I'm better than that)_

_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet,_

_'Cause my momma taught me better than that!_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

(Music pauses)

Pashmina struggled as a zombie starts to hold her hips as hard as it could, but Howdy and Dexter shoved a jar of peanuts up it's mouth and throws them at the rest of them. "Guys!" Pashmina cheered as she got up. "Oh seet Pashy! Let us leave the zombie-infested-" Dexter gets cut off from his swooning, followed by a fist at his head by Howdy. "Let's worry about that later, you hussy!"

When they got to the roof of the building, they saw a giant beast that's causing the problem. "Oh smack..." Dexter meeped as Howdy dives in, head first.

_After all of the darkness and sadness_

_Still comes happiness._

_If I surround myself with positive things,_

_I'll gain prosperity._

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_I'm not gonna stop,_

_I'm gonna work harder,_

_I'm a survivor,_

_I'm gonna make it,_

_I will survive,_

_Keep on surviving!_

(Music ends)

Howdy jumped to it's mouth and launched a peanut filled grenade while yelling "EAT NUTS!!!" at the beast. As it explodes, so does the beast.

Everyone cheered, yet coulden't get the peanut taste out of their mouths. "You saved them all you two. for now on, your all promoted to master arsenists!" Commander Boss spoke as he upgraded Dexter's and Howdy's Badges. "Thank you Commander!!" The two cheered.

As for the EBA? well, they done their work. and if anyone else calls, they will be there.

End of song 4(W/ story)

A/N: The characters of EBA, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, and Boss are blonged to Nintendo and Shopro (the Hamtear characters. R&R. No flames.


	5. Melissa

**DD: Hurray! Look who's back for a long summer of hiatus?**

**Bolderdash: You don't have to yell!**

**DD: Sorry... But I finally get to put a good song after 3 months of hiatus.**

**Shinta: (Eating a burito) Arn't we all.**

**Anna: Sorry me and Sayaka have to put in song 2 when you were asleep.**

**DD: Meh.. I had that coming.**

**Ryuta: So what song are you putting in?**

**DD: You'll see.**

Disclamer: DD dosn't own anything copyrigted. Not even Melissa by Porno Graffiti.

Song 5:

Melissa by Porno Graffiti

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo hamuze

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Hamuzu bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo hamuze

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai

Mou Hamubun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hamaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa

A/N: The song was also from the 4th japanese intro for fullmetal alchemist, but DD only found te japanese lyrics. R&R. Do not flame, because he just got out of hiatus.


End file.
